rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Tinane The Mongoose/Leopard (Working, will be move to Sonic Fan Character Wikia when finished or feel like it.)
"It only takes two lonely people to Fuck love up and make it evil."~ Tinane quoting her theme song Basic bio *Name: Tinane *Nickname: Tina *Age: 16 *Species: Mostly mongoose and Leopard (Other species are Hedgehog, fox and Tiger.)/ Vexian-Mobian hybird *Types: Power + Special *Home: Station Square *Weapons: Tech thunder Scythe *Fur Color: Orang-yellow with tips of Blue and Black *Eye colors: Blue *Attire: Another T-Shirt(That isn't purple or Pink), any skirt or pants (That isn't off strange color) and her necklaces with her Cyber world cube. *Occupation: Secret hacker (As a habit that not even her parents know), Tech repairing (For money), Cyber Herono one in the Real world knows that truly. *Love interest: None *Likes: Her Parents, Theoryolder brother, The Cyber world, machines, internet, fixing tech things, Hackingsecretly, cookies, her mother's cooking, Apple pies. *Dislikes: The real world (Beside where she lives), jerks, not being understood, having to act dumb, bitter foods, being alone. Family *Father: Thunder Punch *Mother: Venus *Big Brother: Theory *Uncles: Fire Arm,Volco and Dark Ace *Aunts: Ruza *cousins: Sonne and Lizzy Friends *Lizzy *Hunter * Rivals * Enemies *Her own form, Tinane.Error * Personal info Personality: Rarely speaks and normally puts on a fake act that she doesn't care; she truly cares for her family since she rarely has friends unlike her brother. Tina mostly spend her time in the Cyber world that she was given. Tinane is very socially awkward, and can rarely speak properly to people that she doesn't know well. (working on the rest) History to be made yet Abilities Tina is able to use the techs of her shoes to walk across water, air and even walk upside down. Tina can also form her scythe out of nowhere with one shape of her hand (Forming cyber pixels that creates her scythe in the motion of her hand.) Tina's cyber glasses only work for when she is in the cyber world or is looking for leaks from the cyber world. Tinane also know small forms of lightning from her father, but rarely uses it as it is just small amout of it. Forms Tinane.Error Name: Tinane.Error.EXE Code name: Tinane.Error/Ena.Exe History: Tinane.Error is the cyber version of Tinane's dark side. When Tinane lived more to the Cyber world's rules and life style, Tinane.Error was awaken and haunted Tinane in the living world while fighting her in the cyber world.When Tinane completely lose it, Tinane.Error comes out and slaughter many people. (Short story about Tinane.Error's childhood.) Tinane.Error.Exe was borned in a darker version of Tinane's real world, watching Tinane from a mirror inside her little room. Tinane.Error.Exe became jealous at how Tinane had help from others while she(Tinane.Error.Exe) had forever suffered in the dark world. Weapon: Corrupt Cyber Scythe. -Theme songs- Cyber Tinane (working on) Theme song Gallery Lizzy the daughter of TP and Venus.jpg|Tinane Tinane and her Error self.jpg|Tinane and Tinane.Error Lizzy and Tinane -friends-.jpg|Tinane and Lizzy -Friends- Tinane Cyber form.jpg|Tinane's cyber form for Photoshop at school -w-; Tinane Punch.png|Thanks Sovash ^^ Category:Female Category:Baine's belongings Category:Sovash stuff Category:Shared Character Category:Next Gen Category:Sister